Sonny Thunder Blaze's Beginning
by CasmFire
Summary: Meet Sonny T. Blaze. A female Pikachu with genetics from another organism. It's short. REALLY short. A sequel is planned. Maybe it'll have more depth.
1. Chapter 1

She was ordinary once. Her eyes didn't stare gauntly, her face was not so dull and pale, her tail wasn't so sharp for slicing. She didn't have hair or every move known to Pokemon…she was once…a Pokemon like us.

Meet Sonny T. Blaze. A female Pikachu with genetics from another organism. Her story wasn't always so demented…let's start from the beginning…

Sonny stared up the crumbling dirt, listening the rumble of the Bidoof tribe. Bidoofi (Bidoof plural form in this) make a lot of racket, the Pichu thought, still looking. If only they didn't rampage in the morning when she was sleepy. The Pichu stretched restless limbs and pattered to a section of the Pikachu burrow. There were burnt berries, gold berries, bitter berries, and Sonny's all-time favorite: mint berries. She grasped the shiny berry and nibbled a part off, enjoying its taste immensely. Above, the Bidoofi had fled, but a louder stomping shook the burrow. The alarmed Pichu dropped her tasty berry and scampered into her sleeping mother, Cassandra. She curled up next to the Raichu, enjoying the warmth.

A large sharp-pointed piece of metal crashed through the ceiling. Sonny leapt up. Her fur rose. The small creature grasped her mother and tugged her into the shadows. Sonny couldn't see distinctly through the darkness, but she sniffed the air: human. One of them was crunching something. A large pink crescent-shape was held in a bulky hand. Horrified, Sonny recognized a Slowpoke Tail. Several Slowpoke had passed by her favorite shady tree with a bloody stump as a tail. She grimaced and covered her eyes.

There was more loud footsteps. Then, Sonny felt a gaze burning her. She opened one cautious eye. A hairy old man with crumbs of Slowpoke Tail sticking to the stubbles of a beard on his chin grinned insanely at her, with bulging eyes and wide teeth. She squeaked in terror. Who were these humans? What did they want from her? Would they take her away? A large caramel hand proceeded in her direction. Sonny watched it in terror. The tight, warm fingers of the man wrapping around her waist. The shock and tightness constricted her. Her vision blurred coming out into the sunshine. A tall, lean woman with wild lime-dyed hair grinned widely and snatched Sonny from the man's clutches, only to drop her in a plastic tube. A metal green top with holes in it was the only thing she had for a ceiling. She felt herself and the tube being hauled somewhere. Through the plastic, the captive saw the hole that lead to her burrow. Now it's gone, she thought, tearing up. All gone…

Sonny opened her eyes. The woman shoved a sweet, sugary food in her mouth. Her body coursed with sugar, it was so suddenly it was painful. She stood up, feeling newfound energy rampage in her limbs and dash around her heart. When Sonny fell, she was a Pikachu. The woman sensed the pain in Sonny's eyes, Sonny knew it. "That rare candy should keep her strong," the woman said in a stark voice. "Roger, take this creature to the genetics station. Enter in each TM and HM and let's see what happens…"

Sonny, being able only to speak Pokemon, didn't understand what the human had just said. The larger on seized her and carried her to a second part of the room. At least, Sonny thought it was a room…it could nighttime it was so dark. A large machine much like the tube she'd been in stood on its metal legs, whirring with power. The man dropped her in the case and slid circular materials into some slots, humming an annoying tune that Sonny felt would haunt her forever.

He smacked in some controls (by Sonny's best guesses) and shoved her peering head the incased tube, closing it up. Sonny closed her eyes. She couldn't even try to remember something before a large surge of power raced through her. And again. And again. Her heart pumped in her ears, louder and louder as each rush surged through. All she could do was writhe with its strength. Her heart thumped loudly in her head, the tune of his humming went through her brain like torture. Sonny blacked out.

Wavy chunks of brown covered her eyes. Sonny swiped them away. But, it felt, attached to her. She felt…hair. And never before had Sonny had so much strength in her life. Not that she remembered anything. If she tried to think back, it hurt. But a melody went through her head and a loud beat always mixed with it. Sonny didn't know where she'd heard it. Sonny didn't know if she had heard anything before. She was on grass. But wait, how did she know what grass was? A shady tree flashed in her head, but that pained her.

Sonny peered curiously over the ledge she had woken upon. Brown figures she knew that were from the Bidoof tribe splashed by a stream. Streams were always fun. But why didn't she remember it? Where had she heard of Bidoof tribes? What had happened before all this?


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny carefully climbed down the mountain, paining herself with how she knew. The first Bidoof squeaked, "Ah! It's a human!"

"No!" Sonny shouted, speaking a Pokemon tongue. "At least, I'm sure I'm not a human. Look, I don't know what happened. My life is so blurry…"

Where'd she learned how to speak like that? Where'd she'd learn those words? It seemed…she just knew them. What were words anyway? Just a jumble of letters? Letters were just lines. Lines were never-ending, Sonny knew that somehow. You could speak any amount of sounds to make any word and any letter with any set of lines. Was life just that easy? Something bumped her. It was the Bidoof. "Are you okay?" it asked quietly.

"No," Sonny replied. "What's your name? Names make communication better." Sonny had heard an orange creature in a burrow say that to her. Who was it? How and why did she remember that?

"It's Raeburn."

"Well, Raeburn, do you-"

"What's your name?"

Sonny paused. What was her name? She didn't remember. (We know, but she doesn't. Don't you just ha- love that?) "I don't remember," Sonny answered softly.

"Oh, well, I'll just call you Sonny. It was the name of a Pichu friend I had."

Something flashed in her head. Pichu…Sonny…Raeburn…Bidoof… She knew this! Sonny was her name! She knew Raeburn! "Raeburn!" Sonny gasped. "You just made me remember something!"

"What?"

"I'm Sonny Thunder Blaze, daughter of Cassandra Bolt Blaze and Thomas Lightning Blaze. I live in a burrow by a large mint berry bush. Mint berries are my favorite. I know Raeburn of Bidoof Tribe and I have recognized seven scents but I've never properly counted them so I can't be to sure. My name is Sonny Thunder Blaze!"

Raeburn stared. Something wasn't right. Perhaps Sonny went on a journey and evolved, but the hair and more tortured look wasn't right. It didn't seem like Sonny.

"I can't trust you," he said somberly. "That's all correct, but that's not like her…she isn't like you."

Raeburn waded across the stream and into a dome. Sonny gazed at it. She felt tears come at her eyes. "I've been hurt," she said to no one. It wasn't fun, Sonny thought, being hurt. Maybe I'm not Sonny Thunder Blaze. Maybe I'm a robot. Maybe I'm meant for destruction…

Sonny had left the grassy plains and was entering a chrome city with hustle and bustle. Sonny didn't care if she recognized those words; diabolical clones were programmed right? She waddled along the sidewalk, pushing past other figures she didn't recognize. Sonny came upon a sign and read in her head, "BIG POKEMON TOURNEY! COME TO WIN OR LOSE, IT'S THE BEST PLACE FOR POKEMON TRAINING!" This sounds okay, Sonny decided in her mind and entered the red door.

Maybe, Sonny thought, waiting in line, I'll understand and find myself during a battle. When Sonny had entered, there were other Pokemon Sonny didn't even know. She sat down and scanned the bleachers. A sky blue-haired woman and two brown-haired children cheered on a portly man with a Snorlax. The woman clutched a Skitty with affection. Where's my affection, Sonny thought, getting teary. A tall man in an orange tux walked up onto a pale platform and announced the first two contestants. Sonny realized she was first in line with a Piplup. The man shouted into the mic., "Uh, looks like someone forgot their Pokemon…" He was looking at Sonny.

"No one forgot me. I don't need a trainer."

The humans gasped. The teenager holding the Piplup said determinedly, "I can do it! You don't have to worry!"

The man sighed. "Well, okay! First up, it's Vanessa and Portia the Piplup and uh-"

Sonny snatched the microphone from the disgruntled man. "Sonny Thunder Blaze!"

With that, the Pikachu rushed onto the opposite side of the arena. It was filled with water. Lily pads were placed around the relaxed water for balance. Vanessa leapt onto a trainer platform and the man started the fight.

Sonny crouched down, electricity surging from her cheeks. "There's something about this," she breathed, "That I absolutely love!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Piplup opened its beak and bubbles raced out, Sonny didn't even think it, she leapt up into the air, dodging the bubbles, then, she shot down like she was flying, critically damaging the Piplup. Sonny turned. The more penguin Pokemon was unable to battle. Vanessa somberly took her back into a Pokeball. The announcer screeched, "It seems that the talking Pikachu, Sonny, has used Fly, which is a move no other Pikachu knows!"

Vanessa tossed a Pokeball saying, "Go, Andrew!"

A determined Abra plopped onto the Pokemon platform. Before Vanessa could call a move, Sonny opened her mouth, her teeth shone brightly with power as she bit hard on the Abra, who, like Portia the Piplup, fainted.

The announcer shrieked, "Sonny just used Crunch! What an independent Pokemon, it knows move no other Pikachu knows!"

Vanessa regained Andrew and said to the announcer, "I have no other Pokemon."

"Sonny, the loner Pikachu with hair, wins!"

A stout man entered the arena with a large smile on his face. That tune with the thumping entered her mind. Who was he? Why was he so familiar? The man said, "Oh, Sonny! There you are, you wild girl! Come over here, come to Harold!" His hands were shaky, a bright flashy caramel color on the pale stadium.

Sonny grinned. "No, way, HAROLD. If you want me, come and beat me!"

Harold grimaced and tugged out a Pokeball saying, "Alright fine, darling! Prepare to get creamed!"

The seemingly unfamiliar Harold threw out a Pokeball calling on his Gyarados. The fierce Pokemon splashed in the water. Ah, Sonny thought mockingly, Silly card to play, ain't it, Harold? She immediately charged up energy from her cheeks, blasting it out, effecting Gyarados intensely. It collapsed on the water, the waves billowing somberly. It was the same as last time, Harold threw out Pokemon, Sonny countered them easily. At the end, when Harold had lost all six of his Pokemon, Sonny taunted, "I'm not yours now, am I?"

Harold shook his fist, but before retorting, the announcer shooed him away calling in two girls, working as a team.

One had puffy purple hair, the other had straight orange. They each carried two Pokemon, requesting a quadruple battle. "Now, now," chided the announcer, "We don't have three other Pikachu, but like I suggested, we can do a double battle. Bring in Pikachu!"

A nurse brought out a Pikachu with a green headband, placing her beside Sonny. Sonny smirked, speaking Pikachu tongue, "You know how to Fly?"

Pikachu shook her head. "No…"

"Well, I'll teach ya. I can teach ya all kinds of stuff."

"Like what?"

"How to speak different tongues. How to conjure fire. You name it."

Pikachu hesitated, but the battle was called to start.

The twins threw out a Purrloin each, commanding them to Pursuit. The Purrloins charged. Pikachu dodged to side and released a large lightning bolt, effecting one of them. Sonny kicked a Purrloin at its lower body, causing it to faint. The puffy purple girl's one (Sasha's Purrloin that fainted) was called back, and a Liepard was thrown out. Sonny lifted a rock from the stadium, it weighing nothing, and smashed it lightly, the pebbles breaking all over, in the water and knocking a few overeager children's' heads. The Liepard fainted. Sasha called her back, tears welling up. The orange-haired one, Lily, commanded, "Fury Swipes!"

The Purrloin charged at Pikachu. Sonny watched with disapproval as Purrloin scratched Pikachu. Sonny flew up into the air to show Pikachu it was really done and smashed straight into the Purrloin, making it faint. Lily looked determined and threw out her Liepard. It ended the same way, Sonny was too strong.

Pikachu stared after they had beaten every trainer. "You're magical."

"Maybe," Sonny breathed. "But perhaps not."


	4. Chapter 4

The two Pikachus had escaped the arena after the tournament ended. The city was large with perilous stone buildings, loud pubs, and snobby hotels. Pikachu stretched out at the corner of a street. Sonny flexed her tired feet and the two sat down against a café wall. There was something about this place…Sonny felt she belonged. She hadn't mastered her powers, but here she could. Here, she could learn.

Sonny looked over at Pikachu. She had fallen asleep. Sonny rested her hand on Pikachu's worn forehead and felt she might be a real friend. Her heart welled up with warmth. It wasn't just the strange connection between the two…it was something more. Sony didn't know what. She was still confused. The arena became a blur. What happened there? Sonny laid her head on Pikachu's as a familiar beating and tune entered her head.

I MIGHT make a sequel. I'm not sure…I could never make something that long. But thank you to readers! :D


End file.
